It's All Coming Back To Me Now
by bluGwen85
Summary: Both knew that he should have stayed four years ago.  But he didn't, and now, he's on a ship.  Songfic.  "It's All Coming Back to Me Now" Celion Dion


Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to get back up here. But I've been really busy. Being busy and worrying is not fun. Still working on my stories. I hoped to have something up for my chapter story, but once again, school and work came before it, but alas! It's still being worked on. This is another songfic. I love this song and have been thinking about doing this one for a while, and I literally just heard it and needed to write it! Enjoy! And R&R is appreciated.

Bell

She thought back, like so many nights, to a time when the only thing her planet knew in life was war and death. That one day, the day their future heroes, came onto the planet. It was the day that changed lives, especially hers. A breeze shot through her body, sending her into a fit of shivers that she had grown accustomed to since the four boys, and her, defeated Doom and they left her life. She had to welcome back the coldness of her old life once again, to replace the warmth and the love she desired and couldn't see life without it.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed_

_If I just listened to it_

_Right outside the window_

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turned to dust_

_And I just knew my eyes were_

_Drying up forever_

She wanted to cry so badly, for the loss of her one true "family" but knew that after the years of living without her boys, the tears won't come to comfort her.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

Thinking about each boy, she stopped to think about the Captain, the one who stole her heart. The two literally told the other about their true feelings—they had fallen in love with each other. She begged him not to leave her broken-hearted. He gave her a woman's first kiss, promised to call as soon as he got back to Terra. That was four years ago. She could still taste his full, luscious lips on hers, sending intoxicating shocks up and down her body.

_But when you touch me like this_

_And you hold me like that_

_I just have to admit_

_That it's all coming back to me_

_When I touch you like this_

_And I hold you like that_

_It's so hard to believe but_

_It's all coming back to me _

_(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

Meanwhile, on a ship, heading towards Arus, another young person was thinking of the day he was forced to leave Arus. He fought tooth and nail against the Galaxy Garrison and the Alliance about leaving Arus so soon after Doom was defeated. At the time, he even denied that one of the reasons why he wanted to stay was to be with the Princess. They had grown so close to each other, yet, there was one thing that kept them apart to become truly happy, and truly one—revealing what was in their hearts. Unfortunately, they waited until the end to do so.

_There were moments of gold_

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were things I'd never do again_

_But then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than any laws allow_

_Baby Baby_

Keith made the foolish promise of calling and staying in contact with Allura after they had left Arus. He didn't want her to hope that something that wouldn't happen and this is how he thanked her—by breaking her heart further, besides not staying when she begged him to. He thought back to the kiss and the moment they had together after they were honest with each other. How he wished he stayed on that day four years ago.

_If I kiss you like this_

_And if you whisper like that_

_It was lost long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you want me like this_

_And if you need me like that_

_It was dead long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_It's so hard to resist_

_And it's all coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

_But it's all coming back_

Three days ago, Keith suddenly got sick and tired of the other Voltron Force nagging him about the truth of the situation. He needed to put an end to not only his friends, but also the self-doubt and self-lying to that he had done to himself over the years. It was time for him to beg Allura for forgiveness.

_There were those empty threats and hollow lies_

_And whenever you tried to hurt me_

_I just hurt you even worse_

_And so much deeper_

Allura heard a cough behind her and turned around. She smiled at Koran. Although not wanting to admit it, she has started to realize exactly how old Koran was beginning to really look. Although Koran still had a good few years in him, the stress of trying to run a planet and fight a war had taken its toll on him within the last few years. To be frank, his health was fading slowly and as much as Dr. Gomas and Allura were trying to help, they knew that one heart attack would end his life.

"Yes, Koran?" Allura asked, smiling at the fatherly figure in front of her.

"There's a guest in the rec room, awaiting for you," Koran grinned at the woman in front of him. He was proud of this woman, for he knew that Arus was proud of the wise, young ruler. She accomplished a lot within her years. "And I recommend moving double time. This one . . . . has waited four years to give his answer."

Allura quickly knew who it was and raced past Koran to reach her other half. Reaching the rec room, she quickly opened the door with the access code and gawked at the sight in front of her, of the man who she had waited four years, maybe her life, for. Tears streaked her cheeks. "Keith . . ."

_There were hours that just went on for days_

_When alone at last we'd count up all the chances_

_That were lost to us forever_

_But you were history with the slamming of the door_

_And I made myself so strong again somehow_

_And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

Without a word, Keith crossed the room and took Allura into his arm, kissing her passionately.

_But if I touch you like this_

_And if you kiss me like that_

_It was so long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you touch me like this_

_And if I kiss you like that_

_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's all coming back to me_

Without knowing how they got to Keith's old room, they continued to kiss, to touch each other. Neither forgot the ecstasy they felt that night for the rest of their lives.

_There were moments of gold_

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were things we'd never do again_

_But then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than all your laws allow_

_Baby, Baby, Baby_

_When you touch me like this_

_And when you hold me like that_

_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_When you see me like this_

_And when I see you like that_

_Then we see what we want to see_

_All coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies_

_All coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_


End file.
